Concrete Angel
by otownsangel
Summary: After her parents divorce, Buffy's father becomes abusive. The only other person she is willing to entrust with this secret is her childhood best friend, William Giles. Can he save her before it's too late? (***WARNING*** Deals w/ issues of child abuse)
1. Prologue

__

Disclaimer: I own nothing…  
  
_Summary:_ They're entire lives, Buffy and Spike have been best friends… And he's the only one who knows her deepest, darkest secret… Her father beats her… (I know terrible summary… What can I say, it's 2 in the morning…)

  
_Spoilers:_ None… It's Fantasy/AU…  
  
_Rating:_ R

  
_Author's Notes:_ Yes, it's a songfic to Martina McBride's "Concrete Angel"… It is by far my favorite song ever, so I just had to use it. This is my first fantasy fic, so I'm gonna do my best, but the subject matter is a little difficult for me, seeing as I'm accustomed to writing fluffy when it comes to Spuffy fics… The story will probably revolve much more around the way the whole ordeal affects the relationship between Buffy and Spike, rather than the actual interaction between Buffy and her father… I don't think I could write that… Not much, anyway…

This part's pretty crappy… At least to me, but then again, I always hate my writing… But honestly, I did have a much better prologue typed up, but then we had some computer problems, and now it's gone… OH well… I did what I could with what I remembered…

  
_Distribution:_ If ya want it, take it, just give me credit… And, if ya could, let me know where it's going.   
  
_Feedback:_ You can send it to brock3005@aol.com or otownfan1520@yahoo.com. 

~*~*~*~

****

Prologue:

Pain. All she could feel was the pain. Blood dripped slowly from her split lip, staining the torn shirt she wore. There was a large, hand shaped purple bruise blooming on her upper arm. A mark she knew would need to be covered tomorrow, despite the hot California sun. And the bump on her head throbbed where it had been bashed against the wall repeatedly. The pain she felt was nearly unbearable… But none as painful as the hurt she felt knowing who it was who had done this to her…

Her father… The one man meant to love and protect her, now only found pleasure in causing her pain. 

It had been so different when her parents had been together. Then, he had been the perfect daddy. He had been nothing but a wonderful father who would do anything for his little girl… But after the divorce, that had all changed. He had become angry and distant. And he had started drinking. A lot. 

Tonight he had come home angry. Very angry… And very drunk. The crimson of her blood, which stained her clothes as well as his hands, serving as proof of it. 

It was always the worst when he came home that way. Almost every night she saw him, she would be forced to endure the beatings he had for her… But when he was drunk, she knew she had to try her best to stay out of his way. It never worked. It was on these nights that he would force her to do things… Horrible, disgusting things. And if she refused, or fought him in any way, she would be beaten to within an inch of her life… So she had learned to simply do as she was told. It still lead to a beating, but none as serious as those she received for fighting back…

If she pretended it wasn't happening; if she shut herself down, then she was able to deal. Each time, when she allowed herself to feel the pain and horror of the situation, she would lose a piece of herself. Slowly, from the time that her parents had divorced ten years ago, when she had been a mere seven years old, she had been breaking apart. 

She couldn't stop it… She couldn't stop _him_. So she hollowed herself out. If there was no Buffy, there could be no pain… 

It was unfair. So very unfair. He was supposed to love her. To protect her… But instead, he was the cause of all her pain; physical, emotional… Did it matter? No. Both were horrifying. Both gave birth to a new and unique terror that did nothing but burn, tearing away from her everything that she was. Until she no more than a broken, hollow shell… Until she was nothing but dirty…

Dirty. Filthy. Her hands, her body, her soul… All so dirty; contaminated. _He_ had done this to her… _Him_.

And so she hid away. Folded in on herself… Locked away everything that she was, only to keep him from destroying it in a fit of white-hot rage. Her mistake? It had been buried so deep, even she herself could not grasp it. Could no longer find the soul she had cherished once upon a time… 

So now she did nothing but wander. A shattered, broken heart born of pain, fear, humiliation, and the ultimate suffering. Her wounds cut so deep that she simply ceased to exist as Buffy Summers. Because she had no soul, no heart… No life.

She was nothing… 

And it was all because of _him_. 

But there was nothing she could do to stop him. And it was because of this that she sat, huddled in the corner of her bedroom; cowering in fear of the man who did nothing but hurt her, again and again. Tears poured from her eyes; her pretty blonde hair was mattedto her head with a mixture of sweat and blood… The same blood that stained her clothing and the floor beneath her. She was terrified… Because tonight she knew that he would be coming for her again. He had not finished with her yet. Now, all she could do was wait for him to come after her again… And she was terrified.

"Buffy!" 

She heard the slurred, angry voice call from down the hall; his footsteps slowly growing closer. Pushing herself back into the corner beside her bed, she squeezed her eyes shut tight as she tried her best not to allow the sob caught in her throat to escape her lips. She could no longer think… No longer feel… Would tonight finally be the night that he finished her off? Would he kill her without remorse? Would that be better than this life she was forced to tiptoethrough in fear of her own father? Maybe she would be better off dead…

And then he was on top of her. His breath reeked of stale alcohol and his fingers cut into the flesh of her upper arms as he dragged her to her feet. The bruise from his previous beating was once again throbbing with pain as he gripped that same area forcefully. 

"Thought you could hide from me, did you?" His question was roughenedwith the anger that coatedhis voice; his eyes full of petulant rage. 

"Daddy?" Her tears flowed copiouslyas she stared back at him, terrified. The word had been nothing more than a tiny whimper… She was silently begging him to let her go. For him to realize how wrong he had been and make everything better… The way a father was supposed to. But it was no use… It never would be. He was no longer a father. He hadn't been for a very, very long time… And still, there was that tiny part of her that believed he would stop… Believed he was still a good person. Still a good father… And it was exactly that which kept her from telling anyone about his abuse… "Daddy, please…"

Her pleasdid nothing to stop him. 

As he grabbed her roughly by the back of the neck, she cried out loudly; a sudden fear, stronger than any other she had ever felt, gripped her. And she could do nothing to stop him. He tossed her onto the bed beside them; her head connecting forcefully with the headboard…

And then there was nothing but black…

~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter 1: Alright For Now

__

Disclaimer: I own nothing…  


__

Summary: After her parents divorce, when she is only seven, Buffy's father becomes abusive… The only other person she is willing to entrust with this information is her childhood best friend, William Giles… Can he save her before it's too late? (***WARNING*** Deals w/ issues of child abuse).

Spoilers: None… It's Fantasy/AU…  


__

Rating: R

Author's Notes: Well, here's the next chapter… Hope it's okay… I kinda had to rush it. It would have been out sooner, but we found out last night that my third cousin was killed in a car accident… 

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, 'cause I don't… lol… But I did what I could with what little time I've had over the past few days (I've been redoing the look of my website). Also, Dru? Yeah… Not so much with the crazy. I don't write crazy well… Also, I knew someone would ask why Buffy wasn't living w/ her mom… I had hoped to get this chapter out a lot sooner, so it would all be explained… Buffy does live with her mom, but she's with her dad every other weekend…

And finally, thanks for all the reviews everybody! They're greatly appreciated.

Distribution: If ya want it, take it, just give me credit… And, if ya could, let me know where it's going.   


__

Feedback: You can send it to brock3005@aol.com or otownfan1520@yahoo.com. 

~*~*~*~

****

Chapter 1: Alright For Now

Buffy Summers. 

Shining beauty with hair made of golden sunshine, and eyes that reflected emerald when she smiled and darkened to deep mahogany when she cried. She had a perfect angel's face… Which was covered with sickening purple bruises that she tried to hide with pretty makeup and stylish sunglasses.

It didn't work.

It never worked.

She had fallen down the stairs. She had taken a hard hit in her martial arts class; in gymnastics; in cheerleading. One day, she had taken a softball to the cheek. The next, she'd tripped in her bedroom and connected with the edge of the dresser…

Lies. All of them. 

The truth? It was her father. A man meant only to protect and love, who chose to hurt and abuse. Why? Because he craved power. He wanted only that overwhelming rush that came with the knowledge that only he had control over the situation… A feeling William "Spike" Giles knew all too well. But he had certainly never opted to take it out on a sweet, innocent child… Especially not one as loving, caring, and forgiving as Buffy Anne Summers…

And Hank Summers took advantage of that… Took advantage of _her_. In more horrible ways than any decent person would ever be able to think up. And for no reason aside from the fact that he could… And she let him… Because he terrified her…

~*~*~*~

Startled, Buffy jumped, a small shriek escaping her as her locker door was suddenly slammed shut before her; the clash of metal on metal echoing through the empty hallway. Immediately, her mind registered who exactly it was standing beside her. Neglecting to so much as glance his way, she went back to reopening her locker; furiously spinning away the combination. Her annoyance with him was nearly tangible as she let out an irate sigh. 

"What the hell is your problem?!" she exclaimed heatedly as she threw open the locker door once again; frustration written across her pretty features.

"What did he do to you this time?" His voice was louder than he had initially intended, and he automatically flinched at the nasty look she shot his way. He hated it when she was angry with him, but something needed to be said.

"Will you shut the fuck up!" she hissed angrily, though her voice remained quiet as she grabbed the lapel of his leather jacket and dragged him around the corner, while slamming shut her locker door. After glancing around to be sure that they were alone, she let him go; pushing him away slightly as she did. "Somebody's gonna hear you! You _swore_ to me you would never tell a soul, so _shut up_!"

As he let out a bitter laugh, he tilted his head slightly, giving her a patented Spike look that had annoyance written all over it. "Bloody hell, Buffy! You just got out of the goddamn hospital! You've got three stitches in your head, a black eye, a three inch gash on your cheek, and dozens of bruises! What happened?!"

"I fell down the stairs." Her mouth was set in a hard line as she stared him down; her eyes daring him to challenge her. "Happy?"

That look didn't work on him. It never had. "Or he _threw_ you down the stairs…"

She was silent as she turned her head away from him, crossing her arms over her chest protectively. It was her way of shutting him out. This was something she did often… Tried to lock him out of her life… But he wouldn't let her. Couldn't let her. And that was exactly why she was willing to open up to him… Because he cared enough about her to make sure she let him in…

And this time was no different. He wasn't letting her off that easily. "Buffy…" His voice was hard, yet gentle as he took a step closer to her. There were tears sparkling in her eyes, and he couldn't stand seeing her in so much pain. Gently, he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, before letting his hand rest on her cheek. "Sweetheart, just tell me… Please…"

A single tear slipped from the corner of her eye, and she turned her face away from him just a bit in order to hide it. When he carefully gripped her chin and gently forced her to face him, she gave in. "He probably threw me down the stairs at some point, yeah…" She let out a heavy sigh, as she raised a hand to her hair; running it through her golden locks in exasperation. "I don't know… I just… Look, he threw me on the bed, I hit the headboard hard, and I blacked out. The next thing I knew, I woke up in the hospital…"

"He threw you on the bed?" 

Spike's voice was full of concern and fear as he asked the question, and she smiled sadly in silent reassurance as she shook her head. "No… It wasn't like that… I don't think… Spike, I don't know, okay? And honestly, I don't really wanna know. It's bad enough when I wake up like this… I don't need to remember how I got this way."

By the time she had finished, her tears were rolling freely from her eyes, and she could barely force the words from her lips. The pain he saw in her eyes had Spike himself on the verge of tears as he reached out and took her into his arms. "Buffy, you've got to tell someone, Luv…" 

"I can't…" she insisted weakly, as she yielded to his comforting embrace; letting herself melt against him as her tears poured from her eyes, soaking into the soft material of the black t-shirt he wore. "I can't… Spike, he'll come after me. And he'll come after mom, and you, and everyone who means anything to me… He's too powerful. He's got money, he's got incredible lawyers… Spike, nobody would believe me. You know that… It's okay. I'll be okay. I've only got a year and a half before I leave for college. Then I'm out, alright? He won't be able to hurt me anymore…"

"Yeah, if you live that long!" He pulled away just a bit, so that he could look into her eyes and when he did so, she could see the fear and intensity that his own eyes held there as he stared back at her. 

"Spike, listen to me…" she said gently, taking his hand in hers. "I will be fine… I'm only there every other weekend. The rest of the time, I'm with mom. You _know _that. I can make it for another year or so… It'll all work out…"

"Buffy, it doesn't matter if you're only with him every other weekend! These beatings keep getting worse and worse! It's only gonna take one time for him to…" He stopped, unable to finish the thought as he blinked away a few tears. "Buffy, that man is destroying you. You _can't _keep going on like this… I am not willing to lose you because of _him_."

Shaking her head slightly as she pulled herself from his arms, she wiped away the last of her tears. "Spike, I've gotta go… Willow's waiting for me. She's worried." He nodded, sighing in resignation, as she wiped away the single tear he had let fall from the corner of his eye. "Come over for dinner later?"

The hopeful edge to her voice made him smile, and he nodded again, this time in affirmation. "Wouldn't miss it for the world…"

For the first time in weeks, she smiled. A real, genuine smile. "Good. Mom can't wait to see you again… She's got the little marshmallows waiting…"

Laughing lightly, he rolled his eyes at the comment. Then, he pulled her into one last hug before kissing her forehead softly and watching as she wandered off in the direction of the courtyard in search of Willow.

"You gonna need a ride home?!" Spike called after her, before she could disappear from sight.

"Nope!" she called back; never bothering to glance his way or slow her pace. "Gonna walk home with Willow!"

He shrugged, threw his bag over his shoulder, and turned to leave…

~*~*~*~

"So meeting up with little Buffy is more important than our date, is it?"

Spike started a bit as the voice cut through his thoughts, and he quickly swiveledaround to see Drusilla standing before him. The girl always managed to sneak up at the worst times… Everything he did, he had to worry that she was waiting in the shadows for the best moment to strike. The couple had been together since before his father had made the final decision that the permanent move to Sunnydale from London would be best for the two of them… Then, not long after the move, Drusilla also managed to find her way to Sunnydale… And Dru _hated_ Buffy.

"Dru, could we not?"

"I just don't see why she's more important than me, William." Dru began, giving him a hard glare. "Just because the two of you spent the summer together a few times doesn't mean…"

"Dru!" He cut her off. "It wasn't a _few_ times! It was every bloody summer from the time we were two, up until I moved here when I was fifteen! We're close, alright? Brother/sister close. Nothing more… But if she's got a problem that needs to be dealt with, then yeah, I'll blow off a date or two."

"So she _is _more important to you than I am?"

He rolled his eyes, annoyed with her. It was terrible when she got this way… And she got like this a lot. The girl had been jealous of Buffy from the moment he had met her, and she could never quite seem to get over it. "No." he denied firmly, as he turned to walk away from her. "But her problems are…"

"Oh, poor little lost warrior… So lonely and scared…" Nothing but sarcasm dripped from her lips as she said the words, and it cut through him like venom. He stopped dead in his tracks, but didn't turn around. Instead, he simply waited for what he knew was coming. "Tell me, William, exactly how bad could her problem's be? The girl has everything; we all know that… She's pretty, she's popular… So, what could be so wrong with her life that you're willing to ditch me to be with her?"

"You know nothing about her!" His emotions got the better of him and he turned on her, invading his personal space; his eyes reflecting nothing but anger. "Don't you _dare_ pretend like you know a _thing_ about her, 'cause you don't know the half of it, you got me?! Buffy is the closest friend I have ever had, and if you care _at all_ about me, you'll stop with all this jealousy shit and get over yourself!"

Dru simply glared at his retreating back as he stormed away from her; the anger emanating from him in waves as he stalked toward the parking lot.

~*~*~*~

"Hey Wills! Wait up!" Buffy called, as she jogged toward Willow, who was now moving through the courtyard, probably believing Buffy wasn't going to show.

"Hey, Buffy." Willow Rosenberg greeted; smiling brightly and giving a little wave as Buffy approached. "You feeling okay?"

Suddenly, Buffy noticed the concern that danced in the redhead's eyes, and she wanted nothing more than to slip away into the shadows. Once again, she crossed her arms protectively over her chest and averted her eyes, suddenly intent on studying the grass at her feet. This wasn't something she wanted to discuss with anyone who wasn't Spike… Because no one else knew, and she hated lying. Especially to her friends, but she couldn't tell them… They could never understand. Not the way Spike understood, anyway…

"I'm fine…" Buffy mumbled quietly, never once making eye contact with Willow.

For a moment, Willow simply stared at her, tilting her head slightly as she studied Buffy; her concern evident. The girl had just gotten out of the hospital after falling down a flight of stairs… Why was she pretending like nothing had happened? And why was she so nervous? It didn't make sense… There were a lot of things that didn't seem to add up when it came to Buffy. And yet, there was nothing she could do about it until her suspicions were confirmed. She couldn't very well go around making false accusations… Not without substantialevidence.

"Are you sure, Buffy?" she asked gently; her voice soothing but insistent. "I mean, you just got out of the hospital after being stuck there for three days. That must have been one hell of a fall…"

"Yeah, well, you know me…" Buffy laughed nervously as she tucked her hair behind her ear with a shaky hand. "I'm just clumsy that way…"

"Clumsy…" Willow said the word slowly, still studying the girl before her. "Yeah…"

"Well, um, I should probably go…" Buffy couldn't stand it anymore. She had to get out of there. It wasn't often that she got the feeling Willow suspected something, but today she was pretty certain she did. The way Willow was looking at her… She had to know something… Something Buffy wasn't willing to discuss. 

"Go?" Willow asked, confusion marringher brow. "Go where? Aren't you gonna walk home with me?"

"Nah, I think I'll catch a ride home with Spike. I'm still a little sore from that fall and walking probably wouldn't help much. I'll see you tomorrow." she insisted, as she began to move away nervously.

"Yeah…" Willow said slowly as she watched Buffy walk off in the direction of the parking lot. Then, sighing loudly, she started on her way home; Buffy on her mind the whole way. She needed to find out what exactly was going on with Buffy, and she planned to do just that… Even if she had to beat it out of Spike…

~*~*~*~

"Bloody hell, woman!" Spike exclaimed, startled, when the door of his DeSotowas yanked open and Buffy hopped in, making herself comfortable in the passenger's seat. 

She simply shot him a light smile as she went about fastening her seatbelt. "Hey."

"Thought you were gonna walk home with Red?" he questioned as he turned the key in the ignitionand the car roared to life, suddenly blaring the loudsoundsof some hard rock song she didn't recognize.

Reaching forward, she adjusted the volume to a decent level, and then began scanning through stations; searching for anything that wasn't loud and obnoxious… His music gave her a major headache. "Too many questions." she replied with a shrug as she finally settled on a country station and sat back to listen; content with her choice.

After hearing her choice of music, Spike sent a glare her way. "You're lucky I love you." he told her flatly as he tore out the school parking lot and onto the road.

~*~*~*~


	3. Chapter 2: Let Me Be

__

Disclaimer: I own nothing…  


__

Summary: After her parents divorce, when she is only seven, Buffy's father becomes abusive… The only other person she is willing to entrust with this information is her childhood best friend, William Giles… Can he save her before it's too late? (***WARNING*** Deals w/ issues of child abuse).

Spoilers: None… It's Fantasy/AU…  


__

Rating: R

Author's Notes: First off, I would like to say thank you to everyone who offered their sympathies in regards to my cousin. It was truly appreciated. Also, I have to thank everybody for the reviews. They're definitely helping with this one. It's a little tough to write, as I'm sure you can imagine.

Now, as for the story, I am _so _sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. It's been done for weeks. Once I finished it, I went straight into writing chapter 3, and I guess I just forgot to post it… And, don't even ask about this chapter… It's a little cutesy. I was depressed and apparently I dealt with it by making this chapter of my angsty story into fluff… Sorry about that…

And, before everybody gets confused, I'm going to do a little explaining. It will be dealt with in more detail in future chapters, but in the story Angel and Spike are brothers and Faith is their half sister. She was the product of a one night stand Giles had, which ended in divorce and split up the family

And, finally, I'll do my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Unfortunately, I've got some summer reading that has to be done for AP English next year, so it'll probably be a week or two…

Distribution: If ya want it, take it, just give me credit… And, if ya could, let me know where it's going.   


__

Feedback: You can send it to brock3005@aol.com or otownfan1520@yahoo.com. 

~*~*~*~

****

Chapter 2: Let Me Be

Buffy lay on her bed, chin resting in her palm as she flipped through one of the many scrapbooks she'd put together over the years. This particular one held photos from the last year or so; the majority of them portrayingimages of her and Spike, along with Faith, Willow, Xander, and the occasional photo of Angel. Buffy loved going through her old scrapbooks. They brought back all the pleasantmemories she had retainedover the years… Those that involved her friends and her mom and Spike… And tonight she could certainly use some optimism. 

She smiled brightly as she stared down at a picture of Spike, Faith, and Angel that she'd taken on their first camping trip together, this past summer. The three siblings had been roughhousing just outside the tent, and Buffy had caught it all on film… That had to have been one of the best weekends of her life… Despite the fact that at one point Faith had gotten pissed enough to punch out Angel, which hadn't exactly gone over well with Buffy considering the two had been dating at the time, but it had all worked out in the end.

Buffy laughed lightly at the memory; her mood finally beginning to lighten… And it was at that precisemoment that the phone began to ring…

Groaning in annoyance, Buffy rolled onto her back and lifted the cordless phone from it's place on her bedside table. Hitting the talk button and mumbling a hello, she threw an arm over her eyes as she waited for a reply.

"Hey, Buffy. It's Willow." 

_'Wonderful.'_ Buffy's mind screamedwhen she heard the redhead's chipper voiceflowover the phone line. Immediately she scoldedherself for the thought. Willow was simply worried, and if anything, she should be grateful that she was lucky enough to have friends like Willow and Spike… They were simply trying to help.

"Hey Wills." Buffy replied, trying her best to sound cheery as well. "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier, it's just--"

"No, no." Willow cut her off. "It's not about that… I totally understand."

Now Buffy was definitely confused. If she wasn't calling about earlier, what could it be about? "Okay…" she replied slowly, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. "What's up, then?"

"Well, I was sort of debating whether or not to call, but curiosity got the better of me… What happened with Spike and Dru?"

"Huh?" Buffy questioned as she pushed herself up so that she was resting on one elbow. "Something happened with Spike and Dru?"

"According to Xander." Willow's voice held obvious surprise. It wasn't often that Buffy wasn't aware of something involving Spike. "He said he was walking by and he caught the very endof the argument… Apparently, Spike told her off and then left her standing there while she was mumbling something about it being 'so over'. You didn't know about it?"

"No." Her voice held an obviousairofirritation. _No_. Why didn't she know? He'd had the opportunityto tell her, so why had he optednot to? "What were they arguing about?"

"From what Xander heard, he got the feeling it was about you… You _really_ didn't know?"

"No, I didn't know! God, I can't believe he didn't tell me about this! I mean, he had all that time in the car, ya know? If they're breaking up, that's something I should know, isn't it? And if it's my fault they split, I'm never gonna forgive myself! Willow, he's _so _in love with her, and they've been together since like forever, and--"

"Buffy!" Willow's voice was firm as she cut off her friend's ranting. "Geez, babble much?"

"Sorry… I just don't wanna be the reason they're fighting…" Buffy apologized weakly. She hated the idea that she may have been the one to break up Spike and Drusilla's legendary love… Not that she was Dru's biggest fan or anything, but she meant the world to Spike, which meant simply that there must be something in her that Buffy had yet to see, because Spike didn't just give his love away… When he fell for someone, he fell hard, and Spike didn't fall for just anybody. There had to be something special about Dru which had initially drawn him to her. Something that had kept him there for so long. 

"I'm sure they're not _really_ breaking up." Willow attemptedto calm her with the reassurance… It didn't work. "This sort of thing happens _all_ the time. You know that. Just give it a day or so, and it'll all blow over."

Buffy straightened herself into a sitting position on her bed. Her voice was weak as mumbled her reply. "Then why didn't he tell me?"

"Buffy," Willow began gently, "he probably didn't even think about it. Driving, it only takes like two minutes to get from the school to your house… And considering it was Spike driving, it's probably less than that…" Buffy laughed lightly at the comment; allowing a small smile to slip pasther lips. "I'm sure it's nothing. You know how Xander exaggerates… Especially if it means he gets to make Spike look like the bad guy…"

"Yeah…" Buffy murmured quietly. She wasn't convinced.

"Listen, Buffy, just ask him about it. I'm sure he'll tell you everything, and I'm sure it'll all be fine. Okay?"

"Alright, Will." Buffy told her, sighing deeply at the sound of Spike's car pulling into the driveway. "I've gotta go… He's here.…"

~*~*~*~

As Spike raised a hand to ring the doorbell, the door was flung open before he had a chance to do much of anything. There was Buffy, standing before him, hands on her hips; mouth set in a hard line. Her pretty hazel eyes heldcontempt**, **coupledwith slight disappointment. He wasn't sure what exactly he'd done, but he was definitely in for it…

"Hey…" He smiled shakily as he gave a little wave; his voice weak.

Buffy had to fight to keep from laughing out loud at how easy it was to break him down. It was sad, really… All she had to do was look at him the wrong way, and he was immediately ready to grovel at her feet for forgiveness. Even if he had no idea what he'd done. As was the case this time around.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked simply, moving to cross her arms over her chest as she tapped her foot impatiently.

And suddenly he was playing on the defensive, while he pushed his way past her and into the house. "Didn't tell you what?" he questioned as he tossedhis leather duster onto the recliner in the living room, before making himself comfortable on the couch; one foot resting on the edge of the coffee table in front of him.

Sighing heavily and rolling her eyes as she shut the door, she followed him into the living room. "Feet off the furniture." she scolded as she swatted at his leg. After a moment he let his foot fall to rest on the floor and Buffy pushed her way past to sit beside him. "You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"No, I really don't think I do." 

He was being stubborn. Again. As she shook her head at him, she rolled her eyes heavenward; her expression that of pure annoyance. "Yeah ya do. I'm talking about you and Dru, and you know it." she told him firmly. "Now, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it wasn't important, Buffy." he told her, glancing her way. 

"Yes, it is." She stared at him for a moment, eyes wide and anxiousfor an explanation. "Spike, you love her. She's your first love. Hell, she's the only woman you've ever kissed!"

"Well, there was you…" He raised an eyebrow at her, attempting to lighten the mood. And it worked… 

Buffy did her best to kept the smile from breaking through, but it didn't work. Rolling her eyes, she let the ghost of a smile grace her lips. "We were _four_!" she protested as she playfully slapped him upsidethe head. "And I'm trying to be serious here!"

"I know, Luv, but there's no reason for you to worry. Dru and I are fine. We just had an argument, is all." he assured her, pulling her towards him and wrapping his arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Why's it so important, anyway? You're not exactly Dru's biggest fan."

"No, I'm not." she agreed. "But I know how much you love her, and I don't want to be the one to ruin that for you. If you had plans with her, all you had to do was tell me."

"You're right, I do love her. But ya know what?" He glanced down at her, gently pushing her hair out of her eyes and tucking it behind her ear. Her eyes were curious as they locked with his, and he smiled softly. "I also love you, Buffy. You mean the world to me and if you need help, I'm going to be there. If she can't accept that, then I'm better off without her. I will not choose between the two of you unless I absolutely have to… And even then, it would be you."

"But that's just it." she objected. "I'm telling you that you don't have to choose. All you have to do is tell me that you've already got plans and I'll back off. It's as simple as that." Then, she paused for a moment as his words sunk in. That certainly hadn't been something she had expected. She looked up at him, eyes wide with surprise and innocence. "You'd really choose me over Dru?"

"In a second, Pet." he told her, nothing but sincerity in his voice.

"Why?" 

"Because you're you." he told her with a smile. "Buffy, my entire life, there has only been one person that I could truly count on and that's you. You've always been there when I've needed you, and I have every intention to do the same for you. Now, I don't know how Dru and I are going to turn out, but you and me? We're forever."

"Ya know, I hate it when you know exactly what to say." she pouted, as she cuddledcloser to him. 

He laughed as he gave her a light squeeze. "Look, Buffy, you needed me today. And to be honest, I needed you, too. You just spent three days in the hospital… I've been out of my mind with worry, and I needed to be with you so _I_ could be sure that you're okay. Dru knew that I wanted to be with you when they released you. I made sure she knew. Therefore, she has nothing to be angry about."

"You were there with me in the hospital _every_ day, Spike." she pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I wasn't worried." 

~*~*~*~

Joyce carefully opened the front door and made her way into the house, balancing a couple of grocery bags in her arms. Dumping the bags on the kitchen counter, she set off to find Buffy and Spike. When she'd pulled in, she'd seen his car in the driveway and she assumed the two would be upstairs in Buffy's room watching movies like they usually were.

"Buffy!" Joyce called from the bottom of the stairs. "I'm home!"

"We're in here, mom!" 

Joyce moved around the corner to find her daughter on the couch, curled against Spike. His fingers swept up and down her arm slowly as hers playedjust under the hemof his t-shirt. The couple looked so incredibly intimate… And they were completely unaware. 

A tiny smile spreadacross her lips as she watched the two teens. She had always adored Spike. He was like the son she'd never had. Spike certainly played the brother roll in regards to Buffy… And yet there were certain moments… Moments like these that she would see something more between the two. Something that bondedthem closer than simple friendship ever could. And it didn't scare her the way it had when Buffy had dated Angel. In fact, seeing the two together this way only aided in convincingher that they were made for one another. 

"You okay, mom?" Buffy asked curiously when she noticed the way her mother was staring off into space.

Immediately Joyce snapped back to reality at the sound of her daughter's voice. Smiling brightly at the couple on the couch, she nodded, then looked toward Spike. "Hi, Spike." she greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Joyce." He returned her smile as his hand continued to gently stroke Buffy's arm. Neither of them bothered to move away from one another and Joyce was sure neither realized exactly how compromisingtheir position may have seemed, had he been anyone other than Spike.

"You want any help with dinner, mom?" Buffy questioned, lifting her head from Spike's chest as she glanced curiously at her mother. 

"That's okay, sweetie." Joyce told her, waving a hand in the air for emphasis. "I'll take care of it. You two stay here. Have fun."

"Thanks, mom." 

Buffy smiled, and Joyce watched as her daughter melted against Spike once more. They were so comfortable together… It was heartening. Buffy usually seemed so distant and depressed. But when she was with Spike it was different. When she was with Spike, she was happy. It was always astounding how much the girl's mood could change by simply being in the same room with the bleached teen. And that was something Joyce wanted for her little girl. Someone who would treat her right and make her happy. Someone who loved and cared about her more than his own life… Someone just like Spike.

After watching the two for a moment more, Joyce moved to the kitchen, leaving them in peace.

~*~*~*~

"Is it done yet?" Buffy questioned impatiently as she stood beside her mother in the kitchen, picking toppings off of the salad and popping them into her mouth.

"Will you stop that?" Joyce scolded as she slapped Buffy's hand back and moved the salad bowl away. "Geez, you'd think I never feed you."

"You don't. Now give it!" she whined, grabbing for the bowl.

"Spike, could you convince my daughter to _back off_ and wait for ten minutes, please?" Joyce called over her shoulder, still attempting to keep Buffy away from the salad bowl.

"Alright." Spike said slowly as he stood and moved toward Buffy. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her away; directing her to the island at the center of the kitchen. "Time to let up. Now sit." 

He motioned to the stool and she scowled at him. "Sit." she spat out bitterly. "_Sit_ he says." she mumbled to herself, her voice full of sarcasm. Crossing her arms over her chest and huffingin frustration, she sat. Then she looked back up at him; glaring. "I'm not your dog."

He simply laughed and moved to help Joyce. "You really are crankywhen you're hungry, aren't you?" 

Again she glared. "You've known me for what? Like fifteen years?" she questioned rhetorically. "And you've _just _figured this out? God, sad much?" 

**__**

Spike just laughed again. "'Course I figured it out before. Just thought now would be the appropriate time to bring it up." 

Buffy stuck her tongue out at him in a childishly feeble attempt at retaliation. He raised his eyebrows at her as he popped a cherry tomato into his mouth. Immediately her jaw dropped at the injusticeof it all, and her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "Why does Spike get to pick at the food? I don't get to pick, why does Spike get to pick?"

Joyce laughed as she continued slicing cucumbers. "Because Spike just got _you_ out of my hair." 

"Whatever." Buffy grumbledas she frowned; that trademark pout making itself known as she stared off in the opposite direction.

Desperately, Spike looked to Joyce for help. He was a suckerfor that pout. He always had been… And this time was no different. For as long as he could remember, he had fallen for it. And Buffy certainly knewhow to use it in her favor. The girl was a master at getting her way… At least where he was concerned.

Joyce just smiled knowingly. "We're finished." she assured him, as she pulled the plates out of the cupboard. 

"Thank God." Spike breathed a sigh of relief as he helped Joyce with the plates. 

"I'm hungry." They heard Buffy whine once again as she sat at the island; pout still locked in place, though Spike could see the playful smile twitch at her lips while she tried her best to hold it back. 

"What are you? Three?" he asked Buffy, while helping to move everything into the dining room. 

"Shut up… Jerk" Her reply was frustrated, as she pushed herself up and followed them; once again scowling at the smirk he shot her way.

~*~*~*~

"Can you believe her?" Buffy questioned; her voice playful as she exited the bathroom, wearing only her pajamas and clutching a large hair clip. "I mean, come on." she continued, twisting her hair up and clipping it back. "She's been trying to get us together since we were like, what? Four? It's really kinda sad…"

He smiled slightly as he listened to her babble; leaning back against theheadboardof her bed. She had been going on like this for nearly a half hour… Ever since her mother had been called away to the gallery. And she was right. Joyce had always wanted the two of them to be together, and she had never been one to hide it. Although it had been quite some time since she'd addressed it. Honestly, they had both believed that she had finally given up on that deal… But apparently she hadn't.

And, in all honesty, Spike couldn't exactly overlook his attraction to Buffy. Not when she was standing before him in nothing more than a cute little baby blue tank top and a pair of black shorts that hugged her curves in all theright ways. And he couldn't deny that he had taken notice when that tank top had ridden up as she'd tied back her hair. She was simply beautiful.

And in nothing more than a moment, all his thoughts came crashing to a halt and were replaced by seething hatred. His cheeks hollowed out and his lips formed a hard line; his eyes cold as ice.His gaze had fallen to the bruise on her upper arm which had just begun to heal; the edges yellowing. There were others scattered acrossher beautiful golden skin, of course, but this one was different. To the trained eye it was clearly a handprint… A horrible reminder of the pain she was forced to endure with each and every trip she took to see her father.

"Uh-oh…" Buffy said quietly, as she turned back toward him. "You've got serious face… Why do you have serious face? That _always _ends badly with you."

"I hate him, Buffy." He nearly choked on the words; his voice harsh with emotion as he met her eyes.

"Spike, could we _please_ not talk about this. Not now…" She was begged him. The past few hours had been among the best she'd ever had. It had been fun… She couldn't remember the last time she'd ever really had fun. Even with Spike**… **For the past couple of years, he had been sostuck on convincing her to reveal her secret, that it had become the soletopic of conversation when they were together.

"Buffy, we have to talk about this!" His eyes were desperate, and she could see the fear they held for her. Honestly, she wouldn't have been surprised if he'd burst into tears right then and there. In the dim light given by the lamp at her beside, she could see the tears glistening in his soulful eyes, reminding her of all he felt for her… All of the love and devotion. He had an overwhelming need to protect and care for her, and she could see it reflecting back at her every time she looked into those soulful eyes.

"Please." she continued to beg, her own eyes wet now with those same desperate, unshed tears. Just for tonight. Spike, I've had _so_ much fun with you today, and I don't want that to end. Not yet. Please, just let me have tonight… Let me be happy."

"Come here." he told her gently, gesturing for her to sit beside him on the bed. After a moment, she nodded; her eyes wide with pleading grief, as she crawled onto the bed beside him. Making herself comfortable in his arms, she nestled herself against him; her head falling to his chest. He hugged her close; kissing her forehead gently, as he rocked her in his arms. "I'm so scared for you, Buffy."

"I'm scared for me, too." she admitted quietly as she hugged him closer; her voice trembling with fear. Now that she was here, in his arms, she could let it out. This was safe. _He _was safe. As long as he was there, beside her, there was no need for fear. Because she knew he would always protect her. With his life, if necessary… 

Within minutes, she gave in to the fatigue that had gripped her since those sleepless nights in the hospital. He had been there then, too, of course, but he had not been allowed to stay the night by her side, and therefore, in her eyes, it hadn't been safe. It could never be safe without him. 

So now she slept. The fear and grief that had been plaguing her for days had finally been washed away. Diminished by the mere presence of the man who had her wrapped in his arms.

For the first time in a long time, she slept peacefully.

~*~*~*~

Slowly, the door creaked open to reveal the two sleeping teenagers; the dim light from the hallway flooding the room. Joyce smiled lightly as she leaned against the doorframe, gazing at the two. The only time her daughter ever looked truly happy was when she was with Spike… Mainly because he was the only person on earth who could make her feel safe and protected. 

Joyce let out a quiet sigh as she backed out of the room. Carefully, she shut the door behind her, trying her best to make as little noise possible. She wasn't about to wake the two. It wouldn't hurt to let Spike stay the night. In fact it would probably do Buffy a lot of good, having him there. So instead, she moved downstairs to call Spike's father, Rupert Giles, to let him know where his son would be.

~*~*~*~


	4. Chapter 3: Love & Attraction

__

Disclaimer: I own nothing…  


__

Summary: After her parents divorce, when she is only seven, Buffy's father becomes abusive… The only other person she is willing to entrust with this information is her childhood best friend, William Giles… Can he save her before it's too late? (***WARNING*** Deals w/ issues of child abuse).

Spoilers: None… It's Fantasy/AU…  


__

Rating: R

Author's Notes: I am sooo sorry I've been gone for so long. Senior year in high school. College search (I've finally decided!!!) Graduation plans… It's been completely crazy. And I thought I was gonna have it easy this year… Anyway, I figured it was about time I got this one out At the beginning of this week, I promised myself it would be out by Friday… And I did it!! I turned 18 today, so I figured I'd celebrate by finally finishing this. Not like I could go out anywhere tonight… I've got prom tomorrow, so I've been preparing… Anyway, I'm not going to lie to you, it's probably going to be quite awhile before I get the next one out. I've got a huge project coming up that's required for graduation and I'm not gonna have much time on my hands. This story means a lot to me, so I refuse to rush it. Especially since I'm not at all satisfied with this chapter… Well, hope you like it and thanks for reading…

Distribution: If ya want it, take it, just give me credit… And, if ya could, let me know where it's going.   


__

Feedback: You can send it to brock3005@aol.com or otownfan1520@yahoo.com. 

~*~*~*~

****

Chapter 3: 

"So, mom…" Buffy began as she moved into the kitchen in order to confront her mother, who was situated on one of the stools at the island. "Why is it that I woke up this morning with Spike still lying next to me? Shouldn't you have gotten us up or something? Ya know, sent him home?" she questioned, feigning innocenceas she opened the freezer and pulled out a half pintof ice cream before grabbing a spoon and taking a seat across from her mother. 

Without so much as glancing up from the papers she was going over, Joyce simply shrugged her shoulders. "I figured there was no reason to disturb the two of you. You looked so peaceful. I just couldn't bear to wake you."

"Oh, don't give me that." Buffy objected through a mouthful of ice cream as she pointed the spoon at her mother accusingly. "You never let Angel stay over… Come to think of it, Angel was never even allowed in my room."

"Buffy, you know I never really trusted Angel with you. Spike, however, I trust."

"First of all, they're brothers, mom. They're not all _that_ different." When she caught her mother's incredulous look, she rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, so they _are_ that different. It's still not the point. You know as well as I do that you're still trying to get Spike and I together."

"Oh yes, because becoming a grandmother when my only daughter is still just seventeen herself is at the top of my to-do list."

"Mom, you know I'm not stupid enough to go out and get myself pregnant. It's just not something I'd do… With anyone."

Joyce sighed lightly. "That's what you say now, Buffy…"

"What do you mean, 'that's what I say now'? It's the truth!" Buffy defended, slightly hurt that her own mother believed her to be so naïve.

"Buffy, honey, I know you're a very intelligent young woman and you do your best to make the correct choices in life… But the fact is, when you're actually faced with the situation, you don't always think about things like protection. And you are certainly not ready to become a mother right now." Joyce explained gently, hoping to lessen the slight anger she saw reflected in her daughter's eyes.

"Okay, let's just drop the subject, alright? I'd like to get back to the whole Angel and Spike, thing." Buffy replied, waving her spoon in the general direction of her mother. "Why exactly is it you trust Spike more than Angel? I mean, you've known them both for like all their lives."

Joyce gave her a look. "Buffy, any twenty-one year old man who's willing to date my sixteen year old daughter is _not_ someone I trust. And, besides that, the two of you couldn't stand each other for most of your lives. Spike, on the other hand, you have _always_ adored. From the first time he came in for the summer with Rupert, the two of you have been completely inseparable. You used to scream and cry for hours every time he left to go back to London… Now, yes, I _do_ like the idea of you and Spike as a couple, but that does _not_ mean I want you two sleeping together."

"So then, what was up with letting Spike stay in my bed with me last night?" Buffy asked, slightly confused.

Joyce sighed before locking eyes with her daughter. "Buffy, it's been a long time since I've seen you look happy… And an even longer time since you've had a peaceful night's sleep." she explained as she reached over to give her daughter's hand a light squeeze. "Last night, with Spike, you were happy, and _both_ of you were sleeping peacefully. Buffy, I just didn't have the heart to disturb you. I swear that's all it was."

"Alright, I believe you." Buffy sighed, after pausing a moment to study her mother; trying to determine whether or not she was being honest. "Well, I've gotta get going." Buffy handed the remnants of her ice cream over to her mother as she stood and grabbed her bag from the counter. "Gonna meet Spike over at his place. He wanted to talk about the party… This'll be _fun_." 

"Is it just me, or was that sarcasm?" Joyce questioned playfully, taking a bite of the ice cream Buffy had left to her.

"Uh… Yeah." Buffy nodded to her mother before turning to leave.

Shaking her head lightly, Joyce went back to the ice cream in her hands as the front door slammed shut, announcing her daughter's departure.

~*~*~*~

"Spike, you swore to Dru that you'd go to this party with her. So what if Riley broke off our date. I'll just… I don't know, I'll go alone." Buffy told him as she plopped herself down beside him on the bed. 

"Buffy, would you really have fun at something like this _alone_?" His eyebrow was raised in question as he studied her intently, not at all convinced.

"I'll be fine…" she objected, falling back into the pillows and locking her hands behind her head; mirroring him. "I don't wanna be third wheel. Dru would be incredibly pissed. Besides, it could be fun to go alone. Maybe I'll meet somebody."

Simply the way he was looking at her made it obvious that her argument wasn't going to hold up. "Like who?" he questioned skeptically. "You already know everybody who's going."

"How do you know?! I could meet somebody…" she objected, her bottom lip jutting out in a pout. She absolutely hated it when he foiled her plans. 

"Buffy, you've lived here your entire life! Who're you gonna meet that you don't already know?"

He was right. She knew it. 

"Fine." she rolled her eyes. "You're right. But all my friends are gonna be there… I'll have somebody to hang out with… And if you must object so vehemently to my going alone to this party**, **then what about Faith?"

"What _about_ Faith?" he questioned, confusion obvious on his strong features.

****

Shaking her head, she gave him a _'duh!' _look. "Well, she's gonna be in from L.A. next week, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Your point?" 

"My point is, I could go with her. It'd be fun. We could hang out. Scope out guys. Make fun of _you_." she teased lightly, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. 

"I don't know, Buff." he replied cautiously. 

"Don't know about what, Spike? Faith and I get along great… Well, except for that one time on the camping trip, but that was a _totally_ different situation."

"I know the two of you get along well, Buffy, but that's not really what I'm talking about."

"Then what _are_ you talking about?"

Spike let out a heavy sigh. "Let's just say, I doubt Faith'll be there to 'scope out the _guys'_." 

"Huh?" she questioned, surprised by the implications of his statement.

"Look, Buffy," He sighed as he took a seat beside her on the bed. "Faith's had a lot of problems with men in her life. Mainly her step father. He abused her mentally, physically… and sexually. I know you've been through a lot, too, but at least you had a loving mother and family who wanted you around. For a long time, Faith didn't have any of that…"

"But I thought Faith was the whole reason your parents divorced?" Buffy asked curiously.

"The _affair _was the whole reason my parents divorced. Dad could only lie to mom about it for so long. So he told her and they split. I stayed with dad in London, Angel stayed with mom in L.A. Darla had long since left town and she never told anyone she was pregnant with dad's kid. So then, eight years later, Darla moves back to L.A. with a deadbeat husband and a seven-year-old little girl. Mom saw her in the grocery store one day, with this little girl by her side, and she figured out that the timing was right… And she noticed how Faith cowered there next to the cart, eyes constantly on the floor, and the bruises on her cheeks. Eventually, she figured out where Darla lived, talked to her, found out Faith was dad's and asked her to sign over her rights. She agreed 'cause she wanted to keep Faith safe; give her a better life. Mom adopted Faith, and we proved paternity. We chose to keep Faith here with mom, partially to keep the amount of sudden change she had to endure at a minimum, and partially because of her trust issues with men. So, rather than live with us, she got to see dad every time he was in town. Still does… But, for the most part, even now, the only men she trusts are family."

"Which is understandable." Buffy nodded, with a sad smile. "And so she's more interested in women, huh?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "You particularly." 

Buffy gave him a curious look. That had certainly taken her by surprise. "You mean she's got a thing for _me_?"

He nodded in affirmation. "Which is why I think you may be a little uncomfortable going with her."

"Actually, it's kinda flattering." Buffy disagreed. 

"_Excuse_ me?" 

"Look, I'm not saying I'm gonna go out and sleep with her or something… All I'm saying is, she's very attractive, I'm sure she could have anybody she wants, man or woman, and yet she's interested in me… It's a little flattering, is all."

"Right…" The word was drawn out, his expression questioning. "So what're you--"

As she rolled her eyes at him, Buffy cut him off with a half-playful slap to the back of his head. "I am not a lesbian, Spike. You of all people should know that."

~*~*~*~

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late." Buffy smiled brightly at the group seated around the table in the small café as she slid into the booth beside Willow. Really, she hadn't meant to stay so long at Spike's… But they had gotten to talking and once they started, it was hard to stop.

"Where were ya?" Xander questioned, popping a French fry into his mouth.

"Over at Spike's." she confessed, making herself comfortable. "He was trying to get me to tag along to this dance with him and Dru 'cause Riley dumped me. I wasn't gonna go at all, but he did manage to convince me…"

"So you're gonna go and play third wheel?" Willow asked, surprised. Normally, Buffy wasn't one to 'tag along'. Especially where Spike and Dru were concerned.

"Are you kidding me? Of course not. I'm gonna go with Faith… Hang out."

Suddenly, Xander was far more interested in the conversation. "Really?" he questioned. "Hey, has she mentioned me at all lately… 'Cause, ya know, the last time she was here, there was totally chemistry…"

Exchanging a look, Buffy and Willow had to bite back a laugh. For a long time, Xander had had a crush on Spike's little sister. In fact, that was probably the only reason he even tolerated Spike. Despite the fact that Faith was only sixteen and Xander was nineteen, he had never been shy about his attraction to her. The poor girl was probably traumatized for life by now.

"Xander, there was no chemistry. She's not interested, and I'm pretty sure you freaked her out a little the last time she was here." Buffy informed him; rolling her eyes when Xander simply stared at her, a blank look in his eyes. "Look, Xan, you're too forward. Faith's a bad ass. She's more interested in the chase. When you're around her, you've always got this 'Take me, I'm yours' look on your face… She doesn't want that. She wants a challenge."

"And when did you become an expert on Faith?" he questioned grudgingly. 

"She's Spike's sister!" The exclamation came from both Buffy and Willow, simultaneously, as though it were the most obvious answer in the world. Which, in truth, it was. 

In answer, Xander just rolled his eyes, as if asking the heavens what exactly it was he had done to deserve this. In the process, however, he caught a glimpse of the young blonde woman who had just walked through the door. Immediately, his eyes locked on the young woman who stood nervously just inside the door, her eyes searching the tables for a familiar face.

"Don't even think about it!" Willow objected as soon as she realized exactly who his target was. "Trust me, Xander, she's not interested."

"How would you know?" he questioned, a little angrily.

"You remember my cousin Tara? The one I was telling you about?" Willow questioned. Eyes never leaving the blonde, Xander nodded. "Yeah… That's her."

After a moment, Xander's mind managed to process the information Willow had just given him. His eyes got wide and his mouth dropped open as he turned to face the two girls sitting across from him. "No…" he shook his in disbelief and Buffy just couldn't help but burst out laughing. "I'm glad you find this so amusing, Buffy."

"Sorry." she choked out between giggles. "It's just… Well, it's funny."

Willow, too, couldn't help but giggle a little as she slid out of her seat. "I'll be right back." she told her two best friends, trying her best to hide her obvious amusement. "I'm gonna go get her…"

After a few minutes, Willow returned with Tara at her side. "Guys, this is Tara" she introduced. "Tara, meet Buffy and Xander."

"Hey." Buffy greeted, smiling brightly and giving Tara a little wave before glancing at her watch quickly. "Look, I'm sorry, but I've gotta get going." Buffy told them regretfully. "It was nice meeting you." she told Tara, before running off.

"What was that all about?" Xander questioned, looking to Willow for an explanation.

"She's probably going to meet Spike and Faith…"

~*~*~*~

With a soft knock, Buffy poked her head through the Giles' front door. Neither Spike's nor Giles' cars were out front, which _usually _meant that no one was home. "Hell-o… Anybody home?" she sing-songed, slipping the rest of the way inside and kicking off her shoes. Home or not, Giles and Spike certainly wouldn't mind if she made herself comfortable while she was waiting… They never had before, anyway.

At that moment, Giles appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, which was directly in front of her. "Hello, Buffy." he greeted cheerfully.

Buffy, however, nearly jumped out of her skin. "Giles!" she exclaimed, hand to her heart. "I didn't think you were home…"

Chuckling lightly, he asked, "Why wouldn't I be home?"

"I dunno." She shrugged. "Your car wasn't out front… I figured maybe you went to meet Faith and Spike at the airport. When're they coming home, anyway?"

"My car's in the shop." he explained, moving toward the living room and beckoning for her to follow. "And they should be home any minute now."

"Cool. I can't wait to see Faith. How's she been, anyway?" Buffy asked as she followed Giles into the living room and took a seat in a large leather armchair.

After letting out a sigh, Giles crossed his arms, looking as though he was considering his answer very carefully. "She doing alright." he finally replied, his voice not at all convincing.

"What is it?" Buffy inquired, suddenly concerned.

"Buffy, did William tell you that Faith is going to be staying with us permanently from now on?" When Buffy shook her head, he continued, "She's been having a lot of trouble at her school in LA. Getting into fights, slacking off on her schoolwork, late night parties… Until Jenny and I decided to move her here, she was seriously considering dropping out of school."

"Why?"

"I wish I knew." Giles told her, his mind obviously wandering to his daughter.

"Giles, I'm sure she'll be okay." Buffy tried her best to reassure him, her eyes full of sympathy for the man who looked so worried for his only daughter. "She's probably just going through a tough time right now. I'm sure it'll all pass. Just give it a little time."

Giles smiled gently at the young girl before him; the girl he considered to be nearly the equivalent of his own daughter. All her life, she had been the same way; one of the most caring human beings he had ever met… The type of girl who would do anything and everything for someone she cared about. "We're just hoping that the move will help."

"I'm sure it will." Buffy reassured him, letting a small smile slip over her lips.

Just then, they both heard the door creak open and the sound of Faith's laughter fill the room. A moment later, they appeared in the living room doorway. As soon as Faith saw Buffy there, she became noticeably self-conscious. With a soft smile, Buffy took in the figure of the fidgeting girl before her, and there was certainly no reason for her to be so unsure of herself.

Faith was beautiful, plain and simple. Apparently she had ditched the bad girl look… For today at least. Her long, chestnutlocks had been straightened, aside from a few loose curls throughout which gave it a wavy, elegant look. The top she wore was an adorable, silky white tank with tiny, light pink roses adorningit. A straight, light pink skirt, which ended a few inches above her knees, covered her tanned legs. To top off the look, Faith wore cute pink and white thong sandals with a clear, two inch heel, her toenails painted a pretty pink to match her outfit. The girl was absolutely stunning.

"Hey, Buffy." Faith greeted nervously, shuffling her feet and avoiding the blonde's eyes at all costs. 

"Faith." Buffy smiled excitedly as she moved from the arm chair to catch Faith in a friendly hug. "God, how have you been? It's been so long… You look amazing."

Smiling shyly, Faith glanced down at her outfit for a moment after breaking from the hug. "I'm still getting used to it."

"I bet." Buffy smiled lightly, letting her eyes shift toward Giles for a moment, as if questioning whether or not it was for her father's sake. When Faith gave an almost imperceptible nod, Buffy's smile grew. "You look good."

"Thanks." Faith replied, before shifting her attention to her father. "Daddy!" she exclaimed excitedly, before hugging him tightly. 

"I'm so glad you're here, Faith." Giles told her gently, hugging her back. After pulling away slightly, Giles locked eyes with her for a moment. "Is everything alright with you?"

"Look, dad, I'm sorry about the whole dropping out thing." Faith told him, breaking away and moving to sit on the couch. "I don't think I ever would've actually gone through with it, it's just… I've been so stressed lately. Because of everything and… It's just been really hard."

For a moment, Giles' face hardened just slightly. His daughter's apparent rebellion was certainly a sore point for him. After a moment, though, a gentle smile settled on his lips. "We'll talk about that later, Faith." Then, he turned to Spike, motioning to the bags that now cluttered his floor. "Will, would you help me with these?"

Nodding in agreement to his father, Spike moved to grab a few of his sister's bags; Giles doing the same, before proceeding up the stairs to her room, leaving the two girls alone.

Since the moment Faith had walked in, Buffy had been watching her, and the second those last few words to her had left her father's mouth, Faith had looked about ready to break. From the time she had finally grown to trust Giles fully, she had clung to him. Giles had been the first man who had ever shown her any type of fatherly affection, and she wallowedin it. Faith was definitely daddy's little girl, and, although she knew she did it often, she hated to disappoint him more than anything… Which was exactly what she had done this time.

The poor girl looked as if she was about to break into tears.

"Faith?" Buffy questioned, her voice gentle and sympathetic.

"He hates me." Faith murmured, trying to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "He's never gonna trust me again, Buffy."

"Don't say that." Moving to Faith and sitting beside her, Buffy took the younger girls hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You know that's not true. He's just worried."

"Did you see the look in his eyes?" Faith questioned, her eyes full of fearful desperation. "He hates me, Buffy."

"Faith, I promise you, as soon as you sit down and talk with him, everything's gonna be alright." When the younger girl simply shook her head in denial, Buffy squeezed her hand once again in an attempt to comfort her. "Look, why don't you come with me to this party tomorrow night. It'd be fun. Get your mind off all the bad stuff happening…"

"Yeah, right." Faith laughed bitterly, wiping at the tears that clung to the corners of her eyes. "Like dad would let me go now."

"He will… You're gonna be with me. Giles knows I'll take care of ya. Come on, Faith. It might cheer you up."

Glancing over at Buffy, Faith smiled. The blonde looked so pitiful… She was pouting. "Fine. I'll go." Faith reluctantly agreed, laughing at the older girl as Buffy threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"You won't regret it, Faith, I promise." Buffy told her, giddily.

~*~*~*~


	5. Chapter 4: The Tension

Disclaimer: I own nothing…  
  
_Summary:_ After her parents divorce, when she is only seven, Buffy's father becomes abusive… The only other person she is willing to entrust with this information is her childhood best friend, William Giles… Can he save her before it's too late? (WARNING Deals w/ issues of child abuse).

_Rating:_ R  
  
_Author's Notes:_ Okay, I know, it's been forever… But now I'm finally getting settled in here at college (Largely thanks to my roomie, Erin. I couldn't have done it without her. I'm so happy they actually ended up putting us together). So anyway, as long as the workload doesn't get too bad, I should have chapters coming a little quicker. Also, I know this chapter's short, but it really did need to be cut off. The next one should be longer. It's probably pretty crappy, too, 'cause I didn't revise it. My computer's acting up and I didn't want to risk losing it.

Also, to those of you who are questioning whether or not this is a B/F story, I'm going to tell you right now; not overall and not for long. Yes, there will be a few chapters of B/F, but bear with me. Hopefully, by the end of the whole B/F thing, you'll understand why it's there… But I promise it won't be the overall ship.

_Distribution:_ If ya want it, take it, just give me credit… And, if ya could, let me know where it's going.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Tension…

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Spike hissed at Buffy, cornering her in the hall just outside the bathroom, and pulling her inside, out of earshot of the others.

"What do you mean what am I doing?" she questioned, ripping her arm from his grasp, and glaring menacingly. "_I'm _not doing anything! What the hell are _you_ doing?!"

"She's my _sister_, Buffy!"

"What the hell does _that_ mean, Spike? I didn't _do_ anything to Faith. I invited her to a party. What's wrong with that?!"

"You're leading her on!"

For a moment, she simply stared at him, wide-eyed. "I'm doing no such thing!" Buffy gasped incredulously. "I would never lead her on! You're not the only one here who cares about her, ya know."

"I don't think you get this, Buffy. Faith likes women. You, in particular. You just invited her to the biggest party of the year. She's gonna read into that."

"So what if she does? Would it really be that bad?"

"Would what really be that bad?" Spike questioned in disbelief. "Are you telling me that you're interested?"

Again, she was silent for a moment, and in that moment, all of her anger quickly melted away and she sighed deeply. Meeting his eyes, she shrugged nervously. "Would it really be all that terrible if I was?"

"Yeah. It really would." he told her seriously.

"What?" she asked, confused. "Why are you so against this? Why is it okay for Faith, but not for me?"

"Because it's you _and _Faith. Together. It has nothing to do with that, Buffy. If you want to be with women, I have no problem with it… If you wanna be with Faith, however, I do."

"But _why_?"

"What happens if you get together, and then you break up? What happens if one of you gets your heart broken? She's my baby sister, Buffy… And you…" he shrugged with a lopsided smile, "You're Buffy."

She had to admit, he had a point. Not a very good one, but nonetheless… She knew how protective he was of Faith, and of herself… And he was scared. His sister and his best friend… Together… That certainly wasn't in the rule book…

"Spike," she murmured gently, resting a hand against his cheek. "I'm not gonna hurt her. I swear to you, I could never do that."

After a moment, he took her into his arms and hugged her tight, refusing to let go. "And what if she hurts you?" he murmured into her hair, concern flooding his voice as he held her close.

Stroking his hair gently, Buffy assured him, "She won't."

"You don't know that…" he murmured, his resolve breaking down.

"Spike…" Buffy pulled away and locked eyes with him. "I swear to you, even if something does happen, it's not going to push me away from you."

"So you're telling me you're going to feel comfortable coming around here if Faith breaks your heart?"

"Spike, I'm still not even sure how we got to breaking hearts!" Buffy exclaimed, an amused smile playing on her lips. "It's just one date! Hell, it's not even a date! We're just going to hang out, like we've done a hundred times before!" Laughing lightly, she placed a gentle hand on Spike's arm and squeezed reassuringly. "I'm not saying it's going to happen. I'm only telling you that I'm open to it, if it ever seemed right..."

"And do you think it'll ever seem right?" he questioned, seating himself on the edge of the tub, and staring up at her curiously.

"Honestly? Not really." she told him as she sat down beside him. "But Spike?"

"Yeah?" he asked, looking at her with a raised brow.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I'd be better off with another woman?"

Her voice was completely serious with just a hint of curiosity. Spike could see that she had seriously been thinking about it since he had initially brought up the issue of Faith. "Do _you_ think you would be?"

"I don't know!" Sighing heavily, she stood, and, crossing her arms, she began pacing the floor. "I've never really thought about it before, you know? But since you've mentioned Faith, I've been thinking that maybe it'd be better for me, too… I mean, every time I've dated a guy, I've been distant. In fact, since everything with my dad, you're the only guy I've ever really been able to get close to and trust… Well, except for Giles, but I mean guys my own age. It's just so hard to trust them, you know? So I was thinking maybe… Well, maybe I'd be able to get close to another woman…"

"If you really feel strongly about this, Buffy, then you should follow your heart… If you find someone that you really think you could care about, then go for it." he told her sincerely. "But why this sudden fascination with my baby sister?"

"It's not really a fascination, it's just…" Buffy sighed again, running her fingers through her hair. "She would understand… Because she knows what it's like…"

The last part, she forced out softly, her voice choked with emotion as unbidden tears began slipping from her eyes. Immediately, Spike was by her side, and had her wrapped in his arms. Desperately, she clung to him, tears soaking his black t-shirt as she cried on his shoulder.

In that moment, there was really no comforting her. No words could be said to help. No actions could be taken to slow her tears… She had these moments now and again, and he had quickly learned the difference between these and the others…

In these moments, all he could do was hold her and hope that it was enough…

* * *

"How's she doing?" Faith questioned as she moved into the living room, where Spike was sitting, obviously worried.

"Alright, I guess." he said quietly, wringinghis hands together, as he sat.

Faith sat beside him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "She's got a lot on her plate right now, doesn't she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." he stated plainly. He had made a promise to Buffy, and, as much as he wanted to, he refused to break it.

"Don't lie to me, Spike…" Faith told him firmly, her eyes locking with his; expression solemn. "I'm not stupid. I went through it. I recognize the signs. I know what's going on… Spike, I care about her, too, ya know… And all I want is to know what's going on…"

Sighing heavily, Spike leaned back into the cushions of the couch, as he ran his hands through his hair. "She's asleep now. It took a lot out of her. She sobbed for over an hour. But she needed it…"

It was then that Faith saw the tears that had formed in the corners of her brother's eyes. She wasn't used to this. Spike had never been a crier, and seeing him this torn apart wasn't something she saw everyday. But it wasn't everyday that Buffy had breakdowns like these…

"I don't like this, Spike…" Faith told him softly, her own eyes slightly glazed with tears. "I can't stand seeing her this way… She's always been so strong and confident. And now, to see her like this… God, Spike, it hurts so much… All I want to do is make it all go away for her… Spike, we have to find some way to get her out of this…"

"You think I haven't tried that?!" He'd snapped, and he knew it… He hadn't meant to… But it was so hard, knowing there was nothing he could do to help her. "Faith, I'm sorry…" he sighed, when he saw the tears that suddenly welled in her eyes. It was all she could do to hold them back. "I didn't mean to snap, pet, it's just… This is Buffy, you know?"

"I do know." she nodded, wiping at her eyes carefully. "That's why I want to help her, Spike… I care about her, too…"

* * *

It had been nearly an hour since Buffy had fallen asleep in his bed…

Now, he stood quietly in the doorway, studying the girl lying before him. She looked so peaceful there; asleep in his bed… And yet, he knew that as soon as she woke, all that turmoil and pain and confusion would come rushing back at her, full force… And the peace would be over.

Once again, his eyes filled with tears. All he wanted to do was take it all away for her. Take away all the pain. But he couldn't… Because she wouldn't let him.

At that moment, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, and he smiled just slightly. "Hey, dad." he mumbled softly, his eyes never leaving the girl before him.

"What's going on here, Will?" Giles questioned concernedly. There was something wrong, and he knew it… He just couldn't understand what it was.

"It's nothing." Spike shook his head sadly, doing everything in his power to keep the pain out of his voice. "She's just been under a lot of stress lately."

"It's taken quite a toll, then, hasn't it?" When his son had no answer for him, Giles decided not to push the issue. If William didn't want to talk, he wasn't going to talk. For a moment, he paused, trying to decided how to approach the next issue at hand. "So…" he finally continued. "Faith is quite fond of Buffy, isn't she?"

"Looks like Buffy's pretty fond of Faith…" Spike almost laughed at the absurdity of the statement. Never before had he picture his baby sister and his best friend together.

For a moment, Giles was silent; doing nothing more than nodding his head. Then, he took a deep breath, and Spike knew exactly what he was about to say. "And how do you feel about that?"

"Don't _tell _me we're gonna have one of your infamous heart-to-hearts again." Spike complained lightly with a role of his eyes.

"I'm serious, William." Giles argued gently. "This is important."

"Dad, I know it is… But the fact remains that there's nothing I can do either way." Spike told him, with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm worried. I don't want either of them getting hurt… But I know I love them both, and I refuse to stand in the way if they could be happy together."

Giles looked surprised by his son's acceptance. "I'm glad you're being so understanding."

When Spike let out a light chuckle, Giles looked at his son curiously and Spike just smiled. "Buffy had to knock some sense into me earlier."

It was then that Giles, too, had to laugh. Buffy had always been the one and only person who was able to keep his son in line. The girl had become like a daughter to him, and Giles absolutely adored her. "If there was something very serious going on with her, you _would_ tell me, correct?"

The question was sudden, but Spike wasn't exactly caught off guard by it… In fact, he had been waiting for it. All he could do was raise sad, serious eyes to his father for a mere moment before sighing and walking away. Silently.

* * *


End file.
